


A Queen's Throne

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, King!Noctis, NSFW, Smut, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: His beard was out of control.





	A Queen's Throne

You had awoken earlier than Noctis (not much of an accomplishment to be honest) and were currently staring at the King, the love of your life. You gently smiled at his dozing form, though your gaze lingered on his beard. Gone was the scruff and it’s place was a fully grown beard. Honestly, you hated it. The five o’clock shadow he had had was fine (always added a nice burn when he was between your legs), but his  _beard_ …it was out of control now.

It made him look  _older_.

And you couldn’t have that now. Deciding to awaken the sleepy King from the daily afternoon nap, you leaned down and kissed his forehead, the small action causing the man to stir at the familiar gesture.

“Time is it?” he murmured sleepily, trying to burrow back into his pillow which he decided was now you.

With a fond roll of your eyes, your fingers brushed through his hair once, knowing that the more you repeated the action, the more likely that Noctis would fall into slumber’s arms once more. “I believe it’s time for you to wake, love, and shave that monstrosity you call a beard off.”

He hummed, lazily rubbing the hairs on his chin and jaw. “It does need some grooming.”

“I think I see some grey,” you teased, gaining a sleepy glare that had you giggling. The glare disappeared at that, Noctis’ expression full of fondness and adoration.

“Alright. As the Queen wishes.”

* * *

Noctis currently sat on the toilet in the bathroom, you in his lap as you coated one side of his jaw in shaving cream. His hands rested on your hips, letting you do as you pleased, completely at ease with the familiar motions as you had done this many times and enjoying the time he was able to spend with you before duty called.

He gazed at you with a half lidded gaze, lips quirked into a smile as you hummed a random tune as you grabbed the razor, a dry towel thrown over your shoulder, the smile falling as you placed a hand on the bearded side, razor smoothly grazing against his skin and ridding it of the fine hairs. He chuckled softly as you hummed in delight, leaning forward to kiss the smooth skin, uncaring of the shaving cream that smudged against your cheek before you set the razor down to wipe the extra cream away with the towel.

It was a slow but calming process as you wanted to take as much time as possible to spend these moments with your beloved before Kingly duties took him from you for some time. Noctis closed his eyes, lulled into the state of being half asleep as you took great care to not nick his skin. It wasn’t long before you were patting his jaw with the towel, giggling as you softly repeated his name to awaken him once more.

“Just resting my eyes,” he yawned.

“Of course, my King,” you teased with affection before leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. You hummed softly, dropping the towel to the floor as your hands ran over his now clean shaven face. “Now that’s a face I love to feel.”

“Better than my scruff?”

You huffed. “What you had was not scruff. Not even a beard anymore. You were starting to look like a lumberjack babe. But I do slightly miss the stubble you had.” You sighed forlornly, fingers still grazing his jaw. “This…this I can get used to however.” You grinned.

Noctis got a wicked glint in his eyes, a familiar look that only meant that you would be begging him for more of what was to occur, causing your breath to hitch. You squealed in sudden delight, wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he suddenly stood to walk back into the bedroom, his mouth attacking your neck all the while before he gently set you down on the bed, leaning over you. Nipping and licking his way down your neck, his hands trailed up your bare thighs causing your skin to tingle, having half a mind to think that you were glad that you usually wear shorts to bed as you loved feeling him stare at your ass.

You sat up to help Noctis take off your shirt before his mouth was suddenly back on you, only now attacking your chest, mouth closed around one nipple as a hand played with the other before switching off, causing you to moan aloud, your hands fisting in his hair. While his mouth was busy, his fingers made quick work to travel up and beneath your shorts, fingers finding your clit with ease. You whimpered at the multiple sensations, not sure which to focus more on, moaning all the while as deft fingers circled your clit slowly. Feeling the warmth in your belly grow made your breath quicken, fingers tightening in Noctis’ raven hair, only to whine at the loss as he pulled away from your body, only to remove your shorts.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he breathed, gazing at your naked form that was before him. Your blushing cheeks added even more beauty.

“Noct,” you whined, causing the King to chuckle fondly. He leaned down, kissing your stomach before starting a trail down to your wetness. Your breath hitched as his mouth found your clit, his tongue doing that  _thing_  that drove you up the wall. You let out a filthy moan as he added a finger then two, finger fucking you as could do nothing but toss your head and grasp the sheets tightly. Just as you neared your release, Noctis stopped, causing you to practically snarl at him making him laugh. You watched with anger and confusion as he lay on the bed next to you, staring at the ceiling, smile on his face.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” you growled.

“Sit on my face,” he stated. “Since you enjoy it so much.”

Blinking, you threw one leg over him before crawling up his body, blushing as your wet sex hovered over his mouth, blue eyes peering up at you with amusement. You jumped feeling his hands settle on your hips, tugging you down. You let out a shaky breath, doing as he asked, gasping at the new position before moaning as Noctis sucked on your clit. You couldn’t help but thrust against his face, wanting more of that feeling, the King egging you on all the while by repeating the action, uncaring that you began to ride his face as if it were his dick. His blue eyes watched as you lost yourself into the passion, biting your lip between the moans, hands fondling your breasts, before your fingers tangled in your hair, smiling as the warmth in your belly grew once more. You were a writhing mess suddenly as he assaulted your sex with his tongue intensely, like a man starved, his fingers digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises.

You began chanting his name as you neared your peak, riding his face faster to get that blissful orgasm that you so desperately wanted to achieve. You came with a cry, his name rushing past your reddened lips, legs twitching as Noctis licked you of every last drop, whimpering at the overstimulation of his tongue and lips. You tried to escape the stimulation, muscles twitching erratically, but the King had a firm grip on you as he kept eating you out, that familiar warmth growing once more, crying out as a second orgasm hit not long after. Only after had he licked you clean did Noctis release you, sitting up as you fell to your side on the bed, breathing harshly.

You felt his fingers brush through your hair, opening your eyes to see his fond expression. “I take it you enjoyed the ride?” he asked with a grin, lips still wet with your juices.

You let out a breathy laugh at his awful joke, nodding.

“Good, cause we’re just getting started.”

“But what about-”

Noctis cut you off. “I’d rather do you today than anything else. Iggy can handle the rest of the day for me in my stead.” He leered at you, a perverted look in his eyes. “Now, what else can I do to make you scream my name like that again?”


End file.
